


Tell him everything's ok

by Alex456w



Series: TELL HIM... [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas misses it all, Dead Dean Winchester, Dead Sam Winchester, Dreams, Impala, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Men Crying, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex456w/pseuds/Alex456w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting. It made him feel like they were alive again... Dreaming. It was like nothing he had ever experienced...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell him everything's ok

 

_167 years after Dean & Sam's death_

 

_They rode inside the Impala, Sam was explaining the case to both Dean and Castiel._

_"So apparently many girls have been dissapearing from this small town in Oregon, all of them having one thing in common."_

_"And what's that?" Dean asked._

_"They're all in the celibacy club."_

_"You mean like, no sex until marriage, no touching yourself that crap?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Dean gave Sam a confused look, seriously, who gives up on sex?_

_"So, what ya thinkin, dragon?"_

_"Most likely."_

_Dean looked at the review mirror, he noticed Cas was silent, more than usual._

_"Everything alright, Cas?"_

_Castiel looked up, "Yes Dean, I am just admiring the view, enjoying the moment."_

_Both Sam and Dean looked puzzled at each other, that was a first for Cas._

_"Enjoyin the moment huh? How come?"_

_"Because I will probably wake up any minute now..."_

 

 

Just like that, the alarm clock went off, Castiel opened his eyes, staring blankly at the hotel ceiling, it was strange, but for the last twelve years, Castiel had been dreaming. He normally dreamnt about going on hunts with Sam and Dean, it was very pleasent for him, it made him feel whole again, the horrible thing about these dreams, was waking up, knowing neither of the brothers were with him.

He set off to start his day, reviewing his latop, another murder in the small town he was staying in, that made six in one week, the people of the town speculate that it's probably bears, but Castiel knew better, all the victims had their heart ripped out, werewolves.

He grabbed his weapon bag, bringing out the box full of silver bullets, he knew just how tricky wolves were, and he would be prepared.

This had now been Castiel's life over the last 12 years, he decided, since he was immortal, that he should do something productive with his life, and nothing was more productive than helping others and murdering those things that go bump in the night.

He was ready to head off, when suddenly a butterfly landed on his shoulder, with his daily message from heaven:

_Hey baby, how are you? I've been missing you like crazy, just like I do everyday, Sam's been buggin me to ask you if they already invented veggie milshake flavoured gum, disgusting I know, I hope you're okay man, I love you, take care of yourself, my angel._

He blushed slightly, Dean's messages always made him happy, they were no longer sad as before, now they were more cheerful, more hopeful than ever. It bugged Castiel, that he couldn't tell Dean about his hunts, Dean would no doubt forbid him to do so, and Castiel really didn't want to fight over it. He promised he would soon say something to Dean, just not right now.

 

The rest of that day was quite normal, there were no sightings of werewolves, but Castiel knew they were out there. He walked through the woods for what seemed like an eternity, boy he would know about that, but nothing showed up, he was certain that whatever was going on, he wouldn't find out about it today.

He decided going back to the motel would be the best alternative, those werewolves were out there, but if they hadn't appeared all night, then it was less probable he would see them in the day. 

He entered his motel room, got under the covers, and fell completely asleep,sooner than he expected. Once again he was dreaming.

 

_Sam entered the room, he found Dean and Castiel making out._

_"Uh seriously? Can't you two wait until you're a hundred percent sure I'm gone?"_

_"No can do Sammy, I'm not gonna stop making out with my boyfriend just because it freaks you out."_

_It felt amazing to hear Dean call Castiel his boyrfiend, it was perfect, it was amazing._

_"Jerk." Sam said with an angry tone._

_"Bitch." Dean responded._

_Dean turned back to kissing his angel, they were very passionate when it came to kissing, at least in his dreams they were._

_"I love you Cas, I love you so much."_

_"I love you more Dean, more than you can ever imagine."_

_Dean kept on kissing Castiel, he then seperated and spoke up._

_"You know something Cas, one day these kisses are gonne be real, not just in your dreams."_

_Castiel let out a small tear, which soon became a whole lot more, dream Dean conforted him, letting him know it was alright._

 

When Castiel woke up that afternoon, he found his eyes to be competely red, he guessed that sometimes the feelings you express in your dreams can come true. 

He got everything ready, within a couple hours he would go hunting again, this time he would make sure he caught this monster. He wouldn't deny it to himself, he wished he could still be dreaming, still snuggled in Dean's arms, kissing him, hearing him call him his boyfriend. How much longer?

He headed out, found a trail and pursued it, within a few hours he was surrounded by three werwolves, they attacked him, he shot the first one in the head, and the second one directly to it's heart, but before ending the third one, it attacked Castiel's arm and hurt it pretty badly, Castiel use his good arm to shoot the animal in between the eyes.

Maybe Castiel was immortal, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel pain, his arm hurt very badly, and he healed it almost instantly, but it did still burn.

He collected the bodies and then lit them in fire, as he watched them burn, he remebered when he said his fairwell to both Sam and Dean, Crowley had been there, he helped prepare the bodies. They stood by the fire until nothing but ashes were left, Castiel didn't cry, he held back every tear as best as he could.

Crowley approached him, "Well Castiel, it seems like our boys are gone for good." He streched his hand out for Castiel to take it, Castiel did.

"This isn't goodbye Cas, it's a see you soon." And with that he was gone.

Castiel didn't speak, he just stayed there, for so long.

And now, it was just like that, he stayed in that exact spot until there was nothing left, but ashes. With that, he headed back to the motel, to pick his things and head out, but before he did that, hewanted to send Dean a message.

 

_Dean my true love, I miss you like haven't a clue, I want you to know everything is alright, that I am okay, except for the fact that I miss you terribly, I have been doing some traveling, visiting the world, and getting to know every inch of it.  Tell Sam that the veggie flavored gum has not yet been invented, and don't forget to tell him I miss him too, I love you._

 

He was packing his bags, when he thought about resting for a bit, he really wanted to dream about being the on road with the winchester's for a bit. He headed towards the bed and closed his eyes, drowzing away. 

_It was a beautiful day, he was sitting shotgun inside the Impala, Sam was sleeping in the back seat and Dean was focusing n the road. He slightly faced Castiel._

_"Finally wake up sleepy head." He said gently and kindly, it made Castiel smile._

_"Where are we going."_

_"California, there have been strange sightings in a small community named riverside, thought we'd check them out."_

_"That sounds good."  Was all Castiel said._

_He removed his seatbelt and scooted next to Dean, he wrapped his arm around the angel while Cas gently kissed his neck, Dean turned and kissed Castiel, both of them just smiling, snuggling next to the other as they headed off._

_It was a scenario like this, that made Castiel feel hopeful, one day this would be his reality, for now it's his dream._

_A very good dream, one to come true, eventually..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the chapter seems rushed, I got the idea and instantly had to write it. I promise I'll focus more on the hunting in future stories, thanks for reading!!


End file.
